


Round and Round in Time We Go

by QueenofAngstandSin



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: A strong wish/promise/desire causes the ability to loop time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad sibling bonds, Canon Temporary Character Death, Felix does love Ted, Felix kinda gets better, It seems to be implied canonly, It's just very deep down, Kid doesn't remember his name, Kid is not ok, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Middleschool AU, Minor Character Death, Multiple people might remember the timeloop, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ted is not ok, Ted remembers the timeloops, Temporary Character Death, They get better, They're like 8th graders so Recess is still a thing for them, This way I don't feel weird about shipping them, Timeloops, Weird fucky time magic, almost everyone lives, no beta we die like men, nothing makes sense, timeloop, timeloop AU, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAngstandSin/pseuds/QueenofAngstandSin
Summary: Only a few things can cause a time loop in this world: A strong promise, wish or desire to change something, and the influence of a puppetmaster.Kid's puppetmaster is gone, leaving the child to repeat old paths and routes over and over until he gets the end he wants: The one his classmates all deserve. It occurs to him that he can change at least one ending, give Felix what he deserves and save a kid who only wants his brother's love.But it goes wrong, and suddenly Ted is dragged into the loop, remembering their death and remembering the dying promise he made to change Kid's path for the better. And he's not going to just let Kid continue his violent routes until he gets the right ending: They're in it together now.As loops pass and more children become self aware, Kid has a choice to make: Continue the same, hopeless routine or band together with his new friends and give them the best possible ending. He just hopes he doesn't die along the way.
Relationships: Felix Huxley & Nugget, Felix Huxley & Theodore "Ted" Huxley, Felix Huxley & Theodore "Ted" Huxley & Protagonist, Protagonist & Theodore "Ted" Huxley, Theodore "Ted" Huxley & Nugget
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. A Deathly Promise

"Well Teddy, it is time."

Theodore("Ted") Huxley looked up from the hole the crazy kid was digging as his twin brother and the kid approached. He wasn't actually sure of the kid's name, who had brown hair and dark eyes. He always had the vague feeling that he knew the child, and in a bad way. There was something...off about him, the tired but blank expression that was decades too old for him. It freaked him out. Ted shook away the thoughts, approaching them, and noticing two things.

One, Felix was holding Ms. Applegate's teaching stick(which was disturbingly bloody, oh God what did they do?), and two, the kid was holding a jar. Ted couldn't see what was in it, but it gave him a bad feeling. It was a horrible sense of déjà vu, one that made his skin crawl. He faked a grin, which quickly faded. "Okay, I'm ready! ...but...where's Ozzy?" It...seemed dumb to dig a big grave to bury Ozzy in, then not bring him out. Wouldn't that make it too hard to kill him and get rid of the body easily? Things started clicking together, but he couldn't quite figure it out yet.

Felix seemed to smile, but it wasn't the smile Ted strove to see on his twin. He wanted a warm smile, full of brotherly love, or a happy smile. This was neither: It was malicious and carried the same coldness from Felix Ted knew his entire life(which wasn't that long, to be frank, but it felt longer). "Oh..." He sighed happily. "...poor simple, _stupid_ Teddy. This _isn't_ a grave for _Ozzy_." He held out the stick, the bloody end pointed at him.

Ted took a few steps back, nearly losing his balance and falling down the hole.

"No no no, it's for _you_."

The final puzzle piece clicked, and tears filled Ted's eyes. Felix didn't want to save their father's company by his side, he wanted to do it alone. "Wait...wait, no. What are you...Felix, you can't!" He desperately protested. "I did _everything_ you said! I did everything _right_ , didn't I?"

Felix's smile grew.

"And Applesoft thanks you for your service."

Felix slammed the stick against Ted's head, sending him backward into the hole. He screamed, hitting the ground so hard he thought he died right there. Ted laid there a moment, gasping for air. One eye was closed tightly, swollen shut from the hit he took from Felix, and Ted had to wipe away blood from the other. A gash somewhere on his head soaked his hair, staining it with the dark red fluid. Ted could taste it in his mouth, trickling past parted lips. He strained, barely catching the conversation through the ringing in his ears.

"Now, for the spiders."

_No._

"Now! Drop the spiders into the hole, you simpleton!"

_Please, no._

Ted waited a moment, propping himself up with his elbows as the silent kid's face peered into the hole, jar still in his hands. He shook his head desperately, making eye contact.

For a moment, there was nothing in his eyes. It was as if he wasn't even alive. But after that moment, his face softened, and he disappeared.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

There was the sound of a crash, and Felix screamed. He heard the normally silent kid talking to the crazy one, desperation in his voice. "Nugget listen, we have to get Ted out!"'

"Will Nugget still get nuggets?"

"No, Felix lied to you. His father's company makes appliances and electronics, there never was a nugget factory."

There was silence, then what Ted assumed was an enraged scream.

"NUGGET WILL BURY RICH BOY WITH HIS RICH BROTHER!"

Ted could see shadows fighting above him, he could hear Felix screaming in pain. He scrambled to his feet as the kid tried to shove his brother into the hole with him, and Ted started to claw at the walls, trying to get back up to help. To do something, anything to stop the madness and needless pain.

There was silence, then the kid was falling backwards into the hole. Ted barely got out of the way to avoid him, covering his mouth when he noticed why the kid fell. He had the teacher's stick protruding from his abdomen, just below where Ted assumed his heart probably was. (He knew where it was because his own was threatening to rip out of his chest before Felix could finish the job.)

Felix looked over the edge, eyes full of anger and hate and face bloody. Ted couldn't see but he was pretty sure Felix had the glass from the jar causing the blood. "Felix, Felix please, don't-!"

He disappeared. "Fill in the hole, and I promise to find you a place where you can _drown_ in your filthy nuggets."

"Rich boy promises? Nugget will not hesitate to come back and bury Rich boy, too."

"Yes, of course."

Then the dirt started coming in. "Wait, wait, Nugget, stop!"

"Nugget will not stop! Nugget will continue for the nuggets!"

"Don't....don't bother."

Ted looked back at the bloody kid. "What? What are you saying?"

"Nugget will...do anything for his nuggets." He coughed. "Nothing will stop him."

"Not even the fact that he's killing his friend?"

The kid laughed. "Friend? Maybe in another timeloop, but not here." Timeloop, that was an odd choice of words. "Nugget has one friend, and you'll never meet him. It doesn't matter now."

A shovelful of dirt hit Ted on the head, and he let out a whine. The kid shoveled fast, it was up past his ankles and he had to prop up the kid. "Why did you try to save me? What changed your mind? You planned this all day, right? Why stop now?"

He shook his head. "I never really looked at you before now. You looked pitiful, and I knew you just wanted Felix's love. It wasn't fair. I thought I could change the way it ends. I was wrong, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. Felix planned this, you were just his puppet."

The kid flinched, muttering about the interesting choice of words. Ted looked up, injustice rising in him. _This isn't fair._ He didn't understand why the kid was giving up, either. They had too much to lose to just give up! "There has to be a way out of this. We can climb up the dirt!" He looked back at the kid, and his frown deepened. _But you're in no shape to climb back up, you're barely still alive._ His skin was pale now, nearly white he'd say. Ted grunted, trying to pull him to his feet. "C'mon, it can't be too late!"

He only shook his head again, done talking apparently. _Get up!_ He urged him silently. _I refuse to let you die like this! It isn't fair! I swear, there's more for us! There's reason to keep going!_

"Come on! We can still...still..." The dirt was to their knees now. Ted let the kid fall back into it, sitting down heavily next to him. He couldn't do it, he could possibly climb out, but he couldn't leave the kid to be buried alive. _I'm so weak. I can't even save my own life, let alone yours._ "I'm scared."

"Don't be." The kid muttered. "You won't remember."

"I wish I could save you. I want to save you."

"I don't need saving."

Ted looked at the dying child, the blood and the seemingly broken, hopeless mind. "...I think you do. I just wish I was the person who could do it."

The kid fell silent, and Ted could see that he had stopped breathing. He sighed, leaning against the wall of the hole and closed his eyes.

By the time Felix was gone, so was Ted.

  


______________________________________

  


Theodore "Ted" Huxley opened his eyes, and he could remember everything.

Going to school had him completely on nerve. He made himself believe it was only a nightmare, that it didn't happen, but that hope was shattered the second he saw his new classmates.

He knew who they were quickly, without needing to hear their names. Cindy was causing problems and driving his new teacher, Ms. Applegate, insane. Buggs got a knife taken away the second he stepped onto school grounds. Monty glared hatefully at their new janitor, who probably wouldn't hesitate to impale Ted on a mop. Nugget was trapped behind a grate for...some odd reason. Ted remembered that he would chew it off after the bell rang. Jerome, son of their old principal, sat alone, tears silently wetting his cheeks. 

Then...he showed up.

The child with the brushed back brown hair, and the tired but blank expression. The boy with no hope, who carried himself like any other of their age but had an air of someone much older.

The child he had just watched die.

They made eye contact, and an indescribable expression crossed his face. Before either Huxley twin could protest(Well, Felix certainly protested, barely keeping himself from cussing at him), the child had grabbed his arm and dragged him to a more secluded place, turning to him with a fire in his eyes, and what Ted assumed was akin to anger.

"Why the hell do you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Kid isn't angry at Ted!  
> Kid's activities are dictated mostly by the Player's input, and he isn't normally powerful enough to go off course for what they want. (Even when refusing to microwave a cat, he ultimately isn't strong enough to walk away himself, only end the day. This is why if you press long enough he eventually does it)  
> Kid was once very justice motivated, he does what he does because of the player and because he believes it'll get him the best ending. Problem in this time the ending isn't good enough for him, because Penny still suffers and dies. He doesn't get to see past it to see if she can be fixed and bases his idea about how this isn't right on the fact that she's also a victim of her mother, but doesn't get a happy ending.  
> The player has gotten all the endings, so has stopped playing. This let him create an "alternate file" for lack of better words where HE is in control, but he's stuck in his same violent routine because there's nothing new for him. He's almost snapped at this point, because even if he kills anyone it's not like anything changes. The loop still resets.  
> Kid is able to remember the timeloops because of his sense of justice and strong desire to get only the best ending for him and who he personally considers his friends. He cares for them because of the loops, because he knows them, but they don't know him.  
> Kid realizes that he doesn't need to let Felix win. He can turn on him and let Ted win, but he does it too late and is killed as a result.  
> Ted realizes that Kid just risked his life, and ultimately loses it, because of his change of heart. It's this, and things he notices about him, like his lack of hope or life, that makes him sincerely wish he can save him. It's this that lets him remember the loops, and now he can influence them.  
> Kid has never died slowly. It's always been within seconds, no painful reactions from whoever he's made into a friend for that route. This is different: the stick hit just the right place that he bled out but didn't hit the right place to kill him quickly. This lets him piece things together within seconds: Ted's sudden fear, the way he's acting differently and his desire to save him. He's upset because now someone else is stuck in this loop, and he's upset because Ted will inevitably die many times and, in Kid's opinion, hate him for who he really is when he sees the violence Kid is numb to and participates in.  
> Ted will not be the last to become aware, by the way. Most of our old characters will(Hell, Nugget is halfway there: Aware of the player and the loops, but he cannot remember them himself)  
> That's all for now!


	2. Bathroom Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid has a discussion with Felix and Ted, and Ted finally stands up to his brother

"Why the hell do you remember?"

Kid's eyes were narrowed to slits, burning with too many emotions. Anger at the situation, mostly, but also concern and fear for this kid's sanity. But disgustingly enough, there was relief. Relief Kid didn't need to do it on his own anymore, relief that he wouldn't go insane alone at repeating the same, violent cycle over and over and over. He shook his head. He was _planning_ on changing the end of Felix's "quest" a different way, but that was no longer an option. Not if Ted remembered.

"I..." Ted's voice tore him from his thoughts. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!" He protested weakly.

"Don't play dumb." Kid leaned his, careful his grip didn't hurt Ted, but he couldn't let him run. " _You know_ what Felix is planning. You _remember_ what he did. _He killed you, didn't he?_ "

Ted looked down, mumbling something under his breath. Kid scoffed, loosening his grip. "Speak up."

"I-I'm not the only one he killed."

When Ted looked up, Kid saw his eyes were wet and glassy with tears, clouded with what he assumed was sorrow. His heart skipped a beat, and Kid let go of Ted's arm. No one ever remembered him dying, so he had never really considered the trauma it would have on anyone. He never saw a reaction, either, since it was usually a blow to the head or neck that destroyed his brain or broke his spine. It was always fast, even if it was painful.

Now it was Ted's turn to grab Kid's arm, looking him in the eye. "You fell down a hole and bled to death right in front of me. How could you expect me to forget after that?"

Kid frowned. "Calm down before you start to cry, Ted. Look, you've got a passbook right? After morning time starts, ask Ms. Applegate if you can go to the bathroom. Or better yet, ask Nugget to distract her. Tell him you'll take him for nuggets after school or something."

"Will it work?" He frowned.

"Definitely. Nugget loves...well, nuggets, and Ms. Applegate is kinda dumb. Not to mention going through withdrawal. She doesn't care about anything right now, and she's only doing her job to the barest minimum."

Ted nodded in understanding, and Kid pushed his arm off. "Good. I'll meet you in there."

Kid watched Ted walk back to join Felix, chest tightening. Once he would have run back to his brother's side, eager to please him. But now? He seemed deflated, dragging his feet and looking to his twin with dread. _Felix did this. He did this to his own brother._

His hands balled into fists, and Kid turned away, trying to ignore as Felix seemed to glare daggers into his back. Hopefully he had enough sense to stay out of it.

________________________________

"What did you say to Teddy?"

 _Of course._ Kid sighed and turned around. The hairs on the back of his neck raised as he saw Felix's eyes.

Kid knew one thing from his time in the loops: You look into someone's eyes if you want to know if they're a danger to you. And Felix's eyes were full of bloody red anger.

"He was acting weird this morning." He continued when Kid remained silent. "And after he talked to _you_ he's terrified of me! Did you encourage that stupid nightmare he had?" Felix stepped towards Kid. "Unless, it wasn't just a dream."

"You don't know anything, Huxley."

Felix grinned, but it wasn't sincere. "I know I never told you my name, and Teddy is too much of a coward-"

Kid lunged forward, grabbing Felix by the throat and slamming him into a wall. The Hall Monitor stared, opening his mouth to protest, but Kid pointed to one of the lockers. "Lighter is in there. Leave us."

He shrugged, grabbing it and booking it into the Girl's Bathroom to smoke. Kid turned back to Felix, who was clawing at his hand desperately. "Let me go you-!"

"Shut it." Kid snarled. "Since you're _so smart_ , Felix, why don't you tell me what you know? Starting with the nightmare. Did Ted tell you?"

Felix hesitated, then shook his head. "It's some weird twin intuition thing. I had the same dream, but..." Felix eyed him, frown deepening. "It wasn't a dream, was it? It really happened? I killed him."

Kid loosened his grip, letting Felix go. "...come with me. I was going to tell Ted about all this anyway."

After a short confrontation with Stevie, Kid dragged Felix into the Boy's Bathroom, where Ted was waiting. The Janitor glared at them, but Kid waved his hand dismissively. "Bob is in the Girl's bathroom, I'll go get the key if you leave us alone."

"You drive a hard bargain, kid. Not sure how you knew what I wanted, but, whatever." He grumbled. Kid watched him leave before turning to the twins. "Alright. Ted, start with what you remember."

Ted glanced at Felix uneasily.

"If my assumption is correct, you two are in this together, no matter how you feel about each other. Come on, then, the Janitor will kill me if I don't get him the key."

Ted swallowed hard, looking at his feet. "Well, I-I remember Felix trying to talk me into his plan. You showed up and showed him your pin, and he gave you a note to give to Ozzy. Then Ozzy started talking about how bad it would be for his Mom's company if something happened to him." Kid's eyes softened as he saw tears filling Ted's eyes, giving a look of rage to Felix, who seemed to be in shock so far. "And...we all planned to...to kill him. But then you and him showed up, but Ozzy wasn't there and-"

"I told you it was your grave, not his." Felix said softly. Ted nodded.

"Felix...hit me with the teacher's stick and knocked me into the hole...t-then you turned on him...a-and..." Ted covered his face, letting out a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't do it. I can't relive it."

"Understandable." Kid sighed. "Felix?"

Felix was silent a moment, but took over for Ted effortlessly. "You turned on me, and we started fighting. You told me how disgusted you were, how horrible I was, that all Ted wanted was my love, and for me to be happy and that I betrayed him. I stabbed you with the teacher's pointing stick, shoved you over and told Nugget to bury you both." He looked at Ted slowly, making eye contact. "...I just thought we had the same dream...I don't understand any of this."

"Matches up." Kid sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you ever heard of a timeloop?"

"Like in that movie _Groundhog Day_?" Ted asked. 

"Exactly. They're not as make-believe as you think. Timeloops are caused by two things, a powerful wish, desire or promise and the influence of a puppetmaster. At my old school, the day one of our students went missing, I _wished_ I could do something to save him from whatever happened, I had the _desire_ to save him, to make sure _everyone_ gets a happy ending. And that was a mistake." Kid leaned against the wall. "I became stuck in a timeloop...only I wasn't in control, a puppetmaster was. The puppetmaster got a routine, completing different "routes" to complete. Most were violent, and I can't count the amount of times I killed my own classmates. But in the end, it worked. I was able to kill our principal, save Billy and end the loop."

"Why would you need to kill your principal?" Ted looked horrified.

"He was kidnapping children and experimenting on them to create the pills from our school. Anyway, I thought that was it, but I came here and another loop started. But I haven't gotten the right ending yet." He looked down. "The puppetmaster left after our tenth run, I guess. But the loop hasn't ended."

"What does that have to do with us?" Felix scoffed. "We didn't make any wishes or dumb stuff like th-"

"I did."

Ted's voice was quiet, but it demanded attention, making Kid and Felix look at him.

"...excuse me?" Felix asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" Ted turned to him. "He- he was _dying_ , and he just looked so hopeless and alone, I-I wanted to save him-"

"He plotted with me!" Felix snarled. "You want to save him, when he was the one who did most of the work!?"

"But he stopped! He turned around and tried to make things right!" Tears were steaming down Ted's face. "You tried to kill me! You _did_ kill me!" He bit his lip, sobbing softly. "I thought we were brothers."

"We are, Teddy. I regretted it the moment I woke up, I...I just did it for the company-" Felix's voice softened, and he stepped towards him, only for Ted to shove him away.

" _ **DON'T CALL ME TEDDY!**_ My name is _Theodore_ to you, Felix! You're not my brother, not anymore!"

Kid glanced between them, then quickly stepped in. "That's enough. You're still twins, and that's the issue now. Since _Ted_ wanted to remember, some weird twin bond thing means _you_ do, too, Felix. You're in it _together_ , whether you like it or not."

Ted sniffed, then wiped his tears away. "...I'm going back to class. I'll see you at lunch, I guess, uh..." He looked at Kid. "Sorry, I...never got your name."

Kid shrugged. "Just call me Kid. I don't remember my own name anymore."

"Alright...see you then."

Kid watched Ted leave, then turned to Felix. To his surprise, he had pulled his knees to his chest, not bothering to get up. "...I didn't want this. I don't want my Father's company if Ted hates me."

"You should have thought about that before you killed him." Kid snarled. "Pick yourself up and go back to class, and stop your pity party. You'll get no sympathy from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a more dialogue-heavy, shorter chapter but it was needed.  
> Next will likely be Kid showing Ted and Felix the timelines and how to survive, then we get to how they effect their peers.  
> As a note, EVERYONE will end up remembering the loops, except most of the adults(Bob most likely.), so it's essential to get most of the basics down.  
> Have an idea of a promise, desire or wish for one of the students to remember? DM me!(Can't do comments, that would be a spoiler)


	3. How to Save a Group of Emotionally Damaged Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid starts to teach Ted and Felix how to survive, but the subject quickly changes to how to save everyone else.

The first classes and Lunch came and left fairly fast. Felix assumed the day would drag on after all that was revealed, but Recess came pretty fast, and Kid pulled the twins back behind the gate.

But Felix had found himself struggling to focus. None of it made any sense, not at first, but Felix prided himself on his intelligence, and he started piecing things together pretty fast.

The first thing he figured out? Kid had killed before, and he did it easily.

Felix remembered that it had been the teacher's bloodied pointing stick that he was given, and the blood had been fresh. He also attacked him so readily, so prepared to kill. Felix would give him this, he wasn't dumb. He had smashed the jar against Felix's head, blinding and distracting him long enough to give him the upper hand. It was luck that Kid had turned to Nugget, and that he was given the stick instead of something like the Janitor's mop. It had been anger that kept Kid from killing him.

It made the fact that he had followed Kid out of the classroom, then _antagonized_ him that scared Felix to death. It could have ended in a bloody, brutal way, and Felix wouldn't have known about the loops, and would have been too afraid to try and confront him again.

So when Kid started telling them basic rules about surviving(Don't anger the janitor, don't get sent to the principal's office, don't take Dr. Danner's threats or warnings lightly, for examples), Felix couldn't help but ask.

"You've killed before, haven't you? How many times?"

The look of death from Kid was _terrifying,_ and he immediately covered his mouth. "Shit- I didn't mean to ask that."

"Felix?" Ted frowned. "What are you talking about? Why do you...look so scared?"

Kid hadn't replied, keeping his dark eyes on him a few moments. Waiting for him to reply, waiting to hear how he knew. Felix swallowed hard, then turned to Ted. "What did you notice yesterday about that stick I hit you with? Anything odd? Something about it that shouldn't be that way?"

"It was bloody." Ted spoke slowly. "I wasn't sure why, but it looked fresh. I...wanted to assume you used it on Ozzy, But then you told me-"

"Exactly." Felix cut him off. "But _why would it be bloody_?"

"I didn't do it, if that's what you're assuming." Kid interrupted. "I needed a distraction, a way out of class. I helped Carla grab the ball from Jerome, it hit the teacher and she chased him out. It was that or drug her, and I didn't have anything to drug her with."

"She killed him. You've been through this all before, you knew she'd do it!" Felix stared at Kid, feeling fear rise. He had regretted what he did to Ted when he woke up, but Kid was showing _no remorse_ at all! "It's as bad as-"

"It is _nothing_ like killing someone directly." Kid cut Felix off. "How do you think I got this pin? Ted misunderstood your plan, thought it was to kill Ozzy and I helped him do it. No worse that what you did."

"But that wasn't the first time, was it?" Felix challenged him. _Kid won't kill me with Ted right there, right?_ "You've killed. I see it in your eyes."

"Huxley." Felix's blood ran cold from the tone of voice he used. "Do you remember what I said? About the puppetmaster? The first times I went through this, I had no control. It was the puppetmaster, they took me down those paths, found the right answers and how to get the needed results. All I've done since then was repeat the paths laid out before me. _You_ chose to kill your twin. Ted enlisted me to kill Ozzy because _you_ convinced him that was the plan. We wouldn't be in this situation if not for your choice."

"Do not blame everything on me. You said they left your tenth run. What number is this?"

Kid was silent, glaring at him. Felix steeled himself, then asked again. " _What number, Kid?_ "

"Kid."

The two looked at Ted, who was watching with a soft, comforting expression. "Do you remember what I said? Before you...before we died? I told you I wanted to save you, I said I thought you needed to be saved, even if you didn't think so."

Kid remained silent.

"I still want to save you. I won't hate you. It's okay to be honest."

Kid sighed, sitting down. Ted looked at Felix before sitting across from him, waiting patiently.

Felix looked mournfully at his nice clothes, then sat down as well.

"I don't remember." Kid finally said. "After so many runs, I really don't know anymore. I think it must be close to fifty now."

Ted looked at Felix, then back to Kid. "How many times have you...?"

"Killed? You can say it. And depends on what context." He put his head in his hands. "I don't kill directly in a lot of runs. I'm not strong enough to win a fight with most of our classmates. I've used the green flower against Ozzy a few times before I got bored with trying to figure out how to make that go differently. I have stabbed Mrs. Applegate more than a few times, but I got bored trying to figure that one out, too. Don't get me started on Penny, I've tried so hard to figure out a way to get her out of the way without hurting her or letting her die, but it's not possible."

"And indirectly...?" Felix prompted.

"I don't remember that, either. It happens too many times to know." Kid replied.

"Kid, let us know how to help. I want to help you get the right ending."

"Look, forget it, Ted." He shook his head. "You really want to know? I call the path "Creature Feature". It takes a lot of work, a lot of planning and a lot of exact timing."

"Have you beat it?" Felix asked.

"Of course. But no matter what I do, Penny dies. She _always_ dies. The principal kills her."

Ted gasped. "She's her daughter!"

"That doesn't matter to her." Kid replied, shaking his head. "Penny's the way she is because one of the principal's monsters attacked her. She needed a lot of things artificially replaced, and she's under _their_ control. Until the chip that receives commands fries, she had no control over herself. Then the principal will kill her, deeming her useless. Even if you could fry her chip without starting that path, it would just reset when the loop resets."

"How does she do it?" Felix's brain was in overdrive. Kid looked at him.

"She has a remote she uses. I've never seen it or gotten a hold on it."

"THAT'S IT!" Ted jumped up. "We can help you! Kid, what if everyone remembered the loops? What if we were all in it together?"

"That's not poss-"

"You didn't think me or Felix remembering could happen, either! We need them in situations where they'll want to remember! Then we can all work together!"

"And how do we do that, idiot?" Felix hissed. "Befriend every single kid then die a horrible, gruesome death in front of them? That won't work."

"It might." Kid straightened up. "Not the dying part, but I know my classmates. I know what they want. Monty is angry at the janitor, Buggs knows the teacher hates us and is after us, Cindy just wants to be loved, even if she is a bitch about it, Jerome wants revenge, but he needs closure, Nugget wants friends, Billy and Lily want to save everyone." He paused, then continued. "Ozzy wants his friends back and Penny just wants to be happy and get out of this situation. It's Carla who's a wild card."

"She's loyal." Felix cut in. "She's mean, but her friends mean the world to her."

"We work together, then." Kid said. "I don't like you, Felix, and I know Ted is angry, he may even hate you. But if we want all this to end, we have to work with each other. I can handle Monty and Buggs."

"I'll help Jerome and Ozzy!" Ted hopped up.

Felix sighed, getting to his feet. "Then I can get Carla and Cindy. What about-"

"Lily, Billy and Nugget can be helped along the way. I'm pretty sure Nugget's almost there, and Billy seems to just know when something wrong. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. And Penny...we need to plan for her. If the principal learns about the loops..."

"Then this is over? We don't have to suffer?" Felix asked. 

"If it works, and I sure hope it does, this'll be over soon. If not...well..." Kid sighed. "I only hope they forgive us for putting them through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to be Kid teaching Felix and Ted how to survive, but I kept losing the fucking chapter, losing ideas of how to continue, and overall losing my mind.  
> Then this came to me.  
> Felix is a smart kid. He remembers odd details, and he connects them pretty quickly to Kid's actions and personality.  
> Ted just wants to save Kid, and now Felix wants to make things right. They're not angry for what he's done(though they don't know about the whole Monstermon thing yet, but I'm not sure how to bring that up and have it be relevant), especially considering they're not saints, either. Ted knows he was going to go along with killing Ozzy, he would do it on his own if he thought it was what Felix wanted, and Felix, well. That one's obvious.  
> Ted isn't dumb, he's connected the dots to what Kid told him and the loops. He's figured out this likely isn't the first time he's died, and he knows Kid likely had something to do with it, but right now it just isn't worth it to bring it up. He wants to save Kid, and being angry or holding a grudge against him goes directly against that. He sees good in everyone and thinks Kid can change(He believes the same for Felix, too, but he has a lot to figure out and consider before that's an option. Kid turned around and tried to make things right, Felix continued what he was doing, even after what Kid told him. It's also harder because Felix is his twin, but Kid was/is a stranger.)  
> THAT'S IT FOR TODAY

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, Kid isn't angry at Ted!  
> Kid's activities are dictated mostly by the Player's input, and he isn't normally powerful enough to go off course for what they want. (Even when refusing to microwave a cat, he ultimately isn't strong enough to walk away himself, only end the day. This is why if you press long enough he eventually does it)  
> Kid was once very justice motivated, he does what he does because of the player and because he believes it'll get him the best ending. Problem in this time the ending isn't good enough for him, because Penny still suffers and dies. He doesn't get to see past it to see if she can be fixed and bases his idea about how this isn't right on the fact that she's also a victim of her mother, but doesn't get a happy ending.  
> The player has gotten all the endings, so has stopped playing. This let him create an "alternate file" for lack of better words where HE is in control, but he's stuck in his same violent routine because there's nothing new for him. He's almost snapped at this point, because even if he kills anyone it's not like anything changes. The loop still resets.  
> Kid is able to remember the timeloops because of his sense of justice and strong desire to get only the best ending for him and who he personally considers his friends. He cares for them because of the loops, because he knows them, but they don't know him.  
> Kid realizes that he doesn't need to let Felix win. He can turn on him and let Ted win, but he does it too late and is killed as a result.  
> Ted realizes that Kid just risked his life, and ultimately loses it, because of his change of heart. It's this, and things he notices about him, like his lack of hope or life, that makes him sincerely wish he can save him. It's this that lets him remember the loops, and now he can influence them.  
> Kid has never died slowly. It's always been within seconds, no painful reactions from whoever he's made into a friend for that route. This is different: the stick hit just the right place that he bled out but didn't hit the right place to kill him quickly. This lets him piece things together within seconds: Ted's sudden fear, the way he's acting differently and his desire to save him. He's upset because now someone else is stuck in this loop, and he's upset because Ted will inevitably die many times and, in Kid's opinion, hate him for who he really is when he sees the violence Kid is numb to and participates in.  
> Ted will not be the last to become aware, by the way. Most of our old characters will(Hell, Nugget is halfway there: Aware of the player and the loops, but he cannot remember them himself)  
> That's all for now!


End file.
